Lets change all of this
by Winter Summers
Summary: PUPPYSHIPPING! SetoxJoey, KaibaxWheeler! A bunch of random one-shots that I write in my spare time! Maybe I'll do more than a one-shot.. Idk, But please read and review! I'm working hard! :3 Its rated M just in case :P Maybe a little of YugixYami or TristinxDuke later but Idk.. :/ :)


**Hello all my Sunshines!**

**Wow its been a while since I've written, for all of you who read my other fic's I'm hoping to write a new chapter soon :/! I'm sorry! But here I present to you! My new obsession! PUPPYSHIPPING! Something I wrote in English when I was supposed to be working on my assignment and studying! :D Anyway its got some YAOI! Don't like, don't READ! Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Love ya's and happy reading! *Passes out cookies***

**Love Winter Summers,**

**XxX**

Joey was afraid of the rain. Ever since his father had kicked him out, he had to live on the streets. Confirming Seto's remarks of, 'Mutt' and 'Pup'... Now he was really living like one. Joey tightened his grip on his duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder. Another crack of lightning made Joey whimper and collapse to the ground. He was frozen in fear, not to mention he was soaking wet. His duelling cards were tucked safely inside his jacket, in a plastic bag so they wouldn't get wet. The cracks of lightning became more frequent. Joey was trembling out of fear, still lying on the wet ground he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Mutt, get off the ground… Or are you too much of a dog to?" Seto Kaiba said with a fierceness that could make grown men cry. Joey had tried to get up, but he couldn't... his muscles ached and his body felt frozen.

"I…I..I'm not a " Joey shivered out, "I…I..I Ccan't M.m..move"

"What?" Kaiba snapped, with a tome that sounded more concerned than before. Kaiba crouched down and felt Joeys head. Joey moaned at the sudden contact. Kaiba quickly drew his hand back, alarmed at the freezing temperature of his head.

"Pup, what have you got yourself into" Kaiba gently picked up the shivering child and carried him bridal style with his bag now over Seto's shoulder. That's the last thing Joey remembered before slipping into the darkness.

_xXx_

_Joey looked around at the darkness that engulfed him._

_"Joey, JJOOOEEYYY" Said a voice that Joey recognized as his father._

_His father appeared before him and started to beat him, ignoring the screams of pain coming from joey's lips._

_"SETO!" Joey cried out for help with tears running down his face, 'SETO!" _

_"Joey" A voice filled with concern broke through his senses_

…

"Joey" Kaiba said, Kaiba had sat on the side of the bed and his face was directly over Joeys. Watching the bond scream his name in his sleep. Watching the tears slip down his face… Kaiba's heart shattered when he heard him screaming his name… His cheeks burned, and he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. Kaiba quickly realized what he was doing and broke it.

Taking a step back he yelled "MUTT", Joey broke him out of his sleep.

Joey woke up with a jolt and smacked his forehead into the nearest thing… Kaiba.

"Owww, Mutt!" Kaiba snapped, still irritated that he had kissed the waking blonde.

"Huhhngh, whaa?" Joey said, the tears still falling down his face and the rain still hitting the window.

Another crack of lightning sent Joey into a sacred state of mind and clung to the sheets of the foreign bed. Joey had no idea where he was… After a few minutes of clutching himself under the bed covers, he finally remembered everything. The way Kaiba had held him when he carried him to his mansion. Joey blushed and slowly looked out of his warm fortress to find an empty room. With the rain pounding more forcefully on the window pane, he forced himself to get out of the bed he was in and get changed out of the clothes he was in, they were still wet from a few hours before. Obviously Kaiba hadn't taken off his clothes to put something dry on him. Joey was grateful for kaiba not seeing him naked.

…

Kaiba's heart was racing, he broke out into a nervous sweat as his thoughts refused to be still. Thought's of him and the Mutt rushed around in his thoughts. Why had this feeling arose when he saw the blond puppy sleeping? He had looked so peaceful…. Was Kaiba falling in… Love? With the Mutt? With the person he fought with all the time?

Kaiba pushed those thoughts away and focused at the task at hand. He had to write a report on the stocks of his company. He forced himself to look at the time,

"Oh, 1:00" Kaiba mumbled to himself and realised how tired he was.

Kaiba abandoned his half written report to go make some coffee and something to eat. He had missed dinner, he was too busy worrying if his mutt would ever wake up. Once he made it too the kitchen he made his coffee and found some leftover pizza from mokuba in the fridge. He took out the pizza and reheated it himself, Kaiba was waiting for his pizza to finish when he heard another crack of lightning and his thoughts went to the little blond puppy. Kaiba knew that he was afraid of the thunderstorm. Kaiba left the uneaten pizza on the kitchen bench next to his untouched coffee and ran up the stairs to find Joey

…

When Joey was awoken for the 2nd time due to the lightning he had curled up into a ball, clutching the pillow that Kaiba had provided him with and crying while shaking with the terror that he was feeling. All he could do was whisper,

"Seto' he whispered, "come save me'

Joey heard the door opened and mustered enough courage to look at who it was. Kaiba rushed over to him and stood at the edge of his bed looking very awkward. The next crack of lightning illuminated his strong yet gentle face and doing the same to joeys tear stained face. The thing that happened next had shocked both the boys. Joey had lifted up one side of the sheets indicating to Kaiba to slip in. Kaiba took the opportunity, not caring to show joey his soft side. As soon as he had laid down next to Joey, Joey had heard a rumble of thunder and clutched onto Kaiba leaving the pillow abandoned. Kaiba slowly wrapped his arms protectively around Joey. And much to Joey's surprise Kaiba didn't hesitate to hold him closer.

The two boys laid like this until the storm had ceased to be the next morning. The sunlight woke up Kaiba first. Kaiba was startled at the warm movement that he had his arms around, then he remembered last nights events and smiled. He looked down and the new found sunlight had hit Joey in such a way that made him look even more beautiful than ever. Kaiba took a leap of faith and lifted his hands to Joey's face and traced every line and crease. He traces the bridge of hi nose, his eyes and the shape of his lips. He caressed his pale cheeks and laid back down to face him. Kaiba drank in the peaceful face that was sleeping in front of him.

…..

Joey had awoken to a strange tingling feeling to his face. When this feeling had stopped he had opened his eyes and came face to face with a pair of deep blue eyes staring into his. When he was sure the figure would not hurt him he allowed himself to look at the face of the person who owned such pretty blue eyes. He choked a little when he saw it was Kaiba.

"S..Seto?" He asked, realizing a second too late he had called him by his first name.

"Since when do you call me Seto, pup?" Kaiba asked his eyes shining a little by that last comment.

"Since when do you willingly come into a bed with me?" Joey retorted

"Since when do you lay on the sidewalk like a mutt?" Kaiba snorted, "You were freezing!"

"Okay, okay you win" Joey said, disheartened when he remembered that he had no place to go, and he knew that Kaiba wouldn't keep him here.

"I'll be taking my reward now" Kaiba whispered in a low husky voice

Before Joey could react his lips had been smashed against Kaiba's. Kaiba hungrily kissed him. But what surprised Kaiba the most is when Joey started to kiss back. Kaiba ran his tongue along the bottom of Joeys lips and they parted, letting his tongue slip into Joey's mouth. Kaiba's tongue danced around in joey's mouth, tracing inside and then battling joey for dominance.. And of course Kaiba won. When the need of oxygen became too great for either of them to ignore the boke away, panting.

"Joey… I think I L..Love you" Kaiba said uneasily, looking away from him

"Kaiba, Look at me" Joey said, "I feel, the exact same way"

"In that case" Kaiba said, before crushing their lips together again.

**xXx**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please reveiw if you liked it or if you possibly wanted another chapter of this story! If you want a different story I'm open to ideas :3 Thanks for reading **

**Love, Winter Summers**

**P.S Reveiw on your way out! It would help me alot... :3**


End file.
